


Safe and Loved

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley dreams of the child she carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "The Originals"/"Always and Forever" and "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers for the former. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Every night since discovering she was pregnant, Hayley has dreamed of the child she carries within her.

Her dream isn’t always the same: sometimes she has a boy, other times a girl. Sometimes the child has blonde hair and blue eyes, like Klaus; other times the baby has dark hair and big brown eyes like Hayley herself.

But most of all she dreams that her child is safe and loved.


End file.
